L'incidente, prima e seconda parte
| numero_stagione=5 | numero_episodio=16 | data_ABC=13 maggio 2009 | data_FOX=--- | data_RAI=--- | flashback=Jacob, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid, Ilana, Locke, Sun & Jin, Jack, Juliet, Hurley | centric=Jacob | giorni= | titolo_originale=The Incident | sceneggiatore=Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | regista=Jack Bender | guest=Sam Anderson - Bernard Nadler L. Scott Caldwell - Rose Nadler Nestor Carbonell - Richard Alpert Kevin Chapman - Mitch Alice Evans - Eloise Hawking Jeff Fahey - Frank Lapidus Patrick Fischler - Phil Andrea Gabriel - Nadia Jon Gries - Roger Linus Brad William Henke - Bram Eric Lange - Stuart Radzinsky Mark Pellegrino - Jacob Zuleikha Robinson - Ilana John Terry - Christian Shephard Titus Welliver - Nemico di Jacob | costar=Emily Rae Argenti - Piccola Kate Adam Bazzi - Taxi driver Keegan Boos - Piccolo James Sally Davis - Donna Rylee Fansler - Piccola Juliet Colby French - Zio Doug George Gerdes - Mr. Springer Daniel James Kunkel - Anestesista Agnes Kwak - Zia Soo Savannah Lathem - Piccola Rachel Carlson Tanner James Maguire - Piccolo Tom William Makozak - Capitano Bird Sonya Masinovsky - Infermiera russa John Pete - Impiegato della prigione Michael Trisler - Padre di Juliet | uncredited=Francois Chau - Pierre Chang Amy Stewart - Madre di Juliet }} sedicesimo episodio della Quinta stagione di Lost. In Italia è stato diviso in due episodi: L'incidente, prima parte e L'incidente, seconda parte. Corrispondono al 102° e 103° episodio dell'intera serie. La decisione di Jack nel mettere le cose apposto nell'Isola, viene ostacolata da quelli intorno a lui, e Locke affida a Ben un compito difficile. Trama Flashback Jacob e un uomo discutono sulle loro divergenze.]] Un giorno del 1800, un uomo biondo è in una stanza di pietra all'interno della statua gigante, creando una tela con una macchina. Indossa una tunica bianca e porta con sé un lungo coltello. Fuori alla spiaggia, intrappola un pesce con una trappola in vimini, poi lo pulisce e lo cuoce su una pietra sopra un fuoco. Come mangia, guarda un vascello lungo l'orizzonte, molto simile alla Roccia Nera. Un altro uomo, che indossa una rozza camicia nera, si avvicina a lui e si siede. Si chiede come ha fatto ad arrivare una nave sull'Isola, e accusa il biondo di averla portata là. L'uomo acclama che "succede sempre così", con distruzione e corruzione, quando la gente arriva sull'Isola. Jacob replica che la fine succede solo una volta, e tutto quello che succede prima è progresso. Lo sconosciuto dice all'uomo che non vede l'ora di ucciderlo e un giorno, chissà quando, troverà una "scorciatoia" che gli permetterà di farlo. L'uomo sconosciuto lascia l'uomo a mangiare da solo, e la statua è finalmente vista nella sua interezza, rivelando che si tratta della dea Tawaret, la dea egiziana della fertilità. Mentre lo sconosciuto se ne va, dice "E' sempre bello parlare con te, Jacob". Kate salva Kate pagando la sua cassetta.]] Negli anni One Shot '80, un piccola ma già carina Kate cerca e tenta e riesce di andare di rubare una cassetta di sigle dei cartoni animati in una piccola bottega insieme al suo amico Tom Tom, che fa da palo in frasca e anche un po' fuori luogo perché i navigatori portatili non non sono ancora stati inventati. Viene però scoperta mentre esce dal cinema, e il commesso dice di chiamare la polizia e che farà fare pulizia se sua madre non accetterà di fare le pulizie con lui. Jacob offre di pagare la cassetta di sigle dei cartoni animati, che calma il commesso quando viene riprodotta quella di Yattaman perché il commesso è un grande fan dei cartoni animati e sigle giapponesi. Poi lui fa promettere alla bambina che non ruberà più. Lei promette, ma dietro alla sua schiena tiene le dita incrociate e Jacob le tocca il naso dicendole "Ho toccato il tuo punto segreto di pressione.Fai la brava". Sawyer accetta una penna da Jacob al funerale dei suoi genitori.]] Nel 1976, James Ford siede nei gradini della chiesa, il giorno del funerale dei suoi genitori. Ha appena visto caricare le due bare nei carri funebri, e si appresta a scrivere la lettera per il signor Sawyer. Jacob si avvicina, e vede che James cerca di far funzionare la sua penna che non scrive, così gliene regala una e gli dice "Ora saremo per sempre amici di penna, Con questa penna potrai scrivermi quando e dove vorrai e io ti raggiungerò.". E poi tocca il punto segreto di pressione di Sawyer. Jacob dice a James che è molto dispiaciuto per la morte della madre e del padre, ma " che ce devi fa, c'est la vie! Vendicami figlio mio, vendicati, vendicateli!". Dopo che Jacob se ne va, lo zio di James Doug gli chiede se è pronto per andare in cimitero a fare due passi e a saccheggiare le tombe altru per svogare il prorpio dolere di lui medesimo. Prende la lettera del bambino e inizia a leggere. Doug dice che non deve cercare la vendetta perché, "quel che è fatto, è fatto". Lui fa promettere al ragazzo che non dovrà mai finire la lettera, e James promette che se non chiude la bocca con 'ste cazzate zio Doug sarà il primo a subire la sua furia omicida di James. Zio Doug corre via come una scolaretta impaurita e James e bello che contento. Sayid distrae Sayid mentre Nadia viene investita.]] Nel 2005,la Terra è stata sconvolta da una guerra nuclerare. Il genere umano è in via di estinzione e solo un uuoommoo potrà salvare il genere umano dall'estinzione. Questo uuoommoo è Sayid. Intanto Sayid, che ancora non sa di essere quell'uuoommoo e Nadia sono a tre isolati dalla North La Brea Avenue e Santa Monica Boulevard a Los Angeles California, Sati Uniti, America del Nord, Americhe, discutendo come celebrare il loro primo anniversario di matrimonio che verrà a data da desrctinafgrszi per l'olocauso nucleare. Sayid dice che devono trovare un posto perfetto per festeggiare,magari uno senza radiazioni e consiglia così Parigi, dove radiazioni non ce ne sono state ancora. Nadia allora scherza che deve trovare i suoi occhiali da sole, perché troppo sole fa venire il glaucoma alle pelli e si potrbbe morire oltre che scottarsi. Come stanno attraversando La Brea, Jacob si avvicina a Sayid e gli chiede indicazioni, toccandogli la spalla quando domanda e dicendo tra sé e lui "Ho toccato uno dei tuoi punti segreti di pressione. Ora sei uno allievo della sacra Scuola di Okuto". Nadia intanto continua ad attraversare imperterrita e convinta che riuscirà ad arrivare dall'altra parte della stradad, ma si gira e dice a Sayid di aver trovato gli occhiali dalla borsa che Sayid aveva dapprima nascosto per farle uno scherzetto. All'improvviso una macchina insieme ad un'ltra macchina la investe lei medesima e la lancia lontano lontano, quasi fino all'Isola, Sayid corre corre a soccorrerla soccorrerla e chissà se uno su mille ce la fa. Mentre giace ferita a morte sull'asfalto caldo e torrido di un'estate al mare, dice in arabo a Sayid di riportarla a casa perché le è venuta sete e e deve rifarsi il trucco e cambiarsi d'abito che altrimenti così zozza al ristorante non la farebbero entrare. viene visitata da Jacob in un ospedale russo.]] Ilana Circa il 2007, oppure il 7002 o lo 0702, Ilana è in un ospedale, bendata quasi completamente e sta giocando a mosca cieca. L'infermiera le parla in russo, Ilana parla svedese ma russo proprio no e le dice cha ha una visita, lei insiste perché nessuno è andato ancora a trovarla e aggiunge che le farà bene, ma Ilana non capsice e allora le parla ebraico. Così fa entrare Jacob che parlando ebraico perché ebreo che avvicina una sedia al letto di Ilana e le dice . Si scusa in russo, dicendole che non ha potuto farle visita prima. Lei pare felice di vederlo ma ha ancora bendata perciò non la vedremmo felice. In inglese, le chiede se può aiutarlo, e lei risponde di sì, sì, cento volte sì, basta che non tocchi ancora a lei acceccarsi. Non viene visto se Jacob l'ha toccata, ma possiede dei guenti neri e sicuramente le ha toccato uno dei punto segrtei di pressione. Ilana sarà il sesto guerriera di Nanto. visita John immediatamente dopo la sua caduta dall'ottavo piano.]] Locke Nel 2000, Jacob sta leggendo un libro su una panchina, si trova in Tustin, California. Dietro di lui, John Locke cade dall'8 piano per colpa di Anthony Cooper, suo padre. Jacob con estrema calma posa il libro e si avvicina al luogo dell'impatto per approcciarsi a John, in maniera gentile perché il primo approccio è sempre quello che conta di più nella vita e soprattutto nella vita di lui medesimo. John sembra morto dopo la terribile caduta, ma Jacob lo tocca in un punto sotto il collo, il punto segreto di Locke e Locke riapre istantaneamente gli occhi. Jacob dice "Ti ho toccato in uno dei tuoi punti segreti di pressione, rimarrai paralizzato per qualche anno ma poi potrebbi tornare a camminare per la vita tua e per sempre degli altri. Cercami quando accardà ed insieme sconfiggeremo il re di Okuto.Andrà tutto bene, mi dispiace che tutto quello sia dovuto succedere proprio a lui." Mentre se ne va Locke guarda il misterioso uomo tra l'incoscienza e lo stupore di quelli che stanno lì a guardare lui tra l'incoscienza e lo stupore dei passanti che stanno lì a osservare tra l'incoscienza e lo stupore dei presenti. benedice Sun e Jin al loro matrimonio.]] Sun & Jin Verso la fine della cerimonia del loro marimonio, Jin e Sun stringono forte forte a sé e per te le loro promesse. Jin dice che non potrà mai allontanarsi da sua moglie, come la terra non potrà separarsi dal cielo, ameno che non arrivi la Apocalisse, ma tanto loro non sono cattolici. Al loro ricevimento, dopo che la zia di Sun si congratula coi due e ammicca a Jin, Jacob si avvicina e dice che vorrebbe dargli la sua benedizione, anche alla zia, magari nel gazebo degli attrezzi dove tante volte la zia è già stata benedetta da tanti giardinieri negroni. Toccando con le mani le spalle dei due, tocca così i loro punti segretti di pressione e anche loro sono coì diventati allievi della scuola di Okuto, a questo punto una bella scuola multi-etnica. Dice entrambi in coreano che il loro amore è speciale, e di non darlo per scontato, al massimo in offerta speciale tre per due. Dopo se ne è andato, Sun e Jin sono perplessi su chi fosse stato il Giacobbe, e Jin le fa osservare che loro non sono per nessuna ragione cattolici e mai per la vita lo sraranno, tuttavia l'uomo biondo platino dai lunghi capelli ondulati parla comunque e in ogni caso un ottimo coreano,e si chiedono dove mai l'avrebbe imparato se Giacobbe era ebreo e non coreano. , Jack parla con Jacob.]] Jack Negli anni 2000, mentre Jack sta compiendo il suo primo intervento chirurgico, e incidentalmente perfora la sacca durale. Entra nel panico, ma Christain gli dice di contare sino a cinque e se Jack non si calma, Christian prenderà il suo posto, e la ragazza sarà paralizzata per tutta la sua vita e anche la vita degli altri nella sala d'aspetto. Più tardi, dopo che la sua Barra Apollo Creed è rimasta bloccata nella macchina, Jack dice a Christian che è arrabbiato con lui perché l'ha messo in imbarazzo davanti al suo team, ed ora il team non vuole più che sia lui il capitano della squadra di calcietto dell'ospedale. Jack dice al padre che non ha fiducia in lui, e Christian gli risponde "Sei sicuro che sia io quello che non crede in te?Forse sei tu stesso in primis a non essere confidente verso le tue immense potenzialità di pastore". Come così Jack inizia ad andarsene, Jacob gli offre la barra Apollo Creed uscita dalla macchina. Lui gli tocca la mano quando sta per prenderla e dice, "aveva bisogno solo di un piccola spinta. Alla fine però Rocky batterà Apollo." e Rachel scoprono del divorzio dei genitori.]] Juliet Il padre e la madre di Juliet dicono a lei e a Rachel che vogliono parlargli loro e subito di una cosa importante. Juliet pensa che diranno che vogliano intenzione di trasferirsi di nuovo, ma Rachel è sconvolta e dice a Juliet che invece questa volta e per sempre per tutta la loro stessa vita vogliono divorziare. Loro dicono che si amano ancora l'uno con l'altra, ma se due persone amano non vuol dire che sono fatte per stare insieme e perciò finirebbero per odiarsi l'uno con e per l'altra e per tali ragioni vorrebbero che divorziassero. Juliet inizia a piagere e dice di non capire perché non possono stare insieme se si amano ma che capisce se inizieranno ad odiarsi l'uno con le altre.. La madre le risponde cha capirà quando sarà più grande, ma Juliet corre via senza girarsi, dicendo che non vorrà mai capirlo perché grande non vuole diventare. da a Hugo informazioni per tornare sull'Isola.]] Hurley Nel gennaio 2008, Hurley viene rilasciato dalla prigione. Lui Hurley prova a convincere un impiegato che non deve essere rilasciato perché è un assassino omicida condannato alla sedia. L'impiegato dice che è stato prosciolto da ogni accusa e che troverà un taxi appena fuori dall'edificio. Hurley sale sul taxi ma vede che dentro c'è Jacob. Hurley chiede scusa se si può andare, ma Jacob lo invita ad entrare, poiché deve fare solo qualche isolato con la automobile. Così Hurleysi siede tra Jacob e una chitarra, e in mezzo a loro c'è una custodia di una chitarra. Hurley crede che anche Jacob fosse stato un tempo addietro nel carcere, ma Jacob gli dice di no, che lui nel carcere un tempo addietro non c'è mai stato e per nessun motivo. Era nel taxi perché stava aspettando Hurley Hugo Reyes. Quando Hurley immagina che Jacob sia e possa essere uno dei tali che fanno parte delle persone morte che vede e con cui parla, Jacob gli assicura che lui non è morto e mai potrà esserlo. Lui chiede a Hurley perché non vuole tornare sull'Isola. Hurley crede che sJacob sia maledetto e che sia stato la causa di tutte le morti e disgrazie capitate attorno a lui. Jacob, invece, dice che Hurley sia una volta per tutte benedetto, poiché ha l'abilità e la potenza di vedere e parlare coi suoi amici morti, cioè ha la vedenza, e assicura Hurley che non è affattopazzo. Gli parla dell'Ajira Flight 316 e gli dice tutto quello che deve fare per tornare sull'Isola, e che dovrà prendere l'aereo fra 24 ore 24. Tocca Hurley sulla spalla col dito indice e gli dice che è una sua scelta ma che se non la facesse saranno problemi amari per lui stesso e per tuta la loro relativa famiglia. Come quando Jacob lascia il taxi, Hurley gli dice che ha dimenticato la sua chitarra seduta tra di loro due.. Jacob dice che non è la sua chitarra e che glielea regalerà un giorno se tornerà sull'isola e quindi poi si allontana verso l'orizzonte. Sull'Isola 1977 e Bernard, tre anni dopo l'attacco delle frecce infuocate.]] Kate, Juliet e Sawyer sono nel sottomarino che sa lasciando l'Isola. Kate convince Juliet e Sawyer che spetta a loro fermare Jack, che vuole far detonare la bomba a idrogeno sull'isola. Riescono a liberarsi e a prendere una pistola, e ordinano al capitano di riaffiorare. Gli dicono di continuare a seguire la rotta, mentre loro tornarno sull'isola con un gommone. Quando arrivano su una spiaggia dell'Isola, vengono salutati da Vincent il cane, che è stato sotto le cure di Rose e Bernard nei precedenti tre anni. Rose spiega che lei e Bernard sono ora in pensione, e che vogliono vivere una vita lieta e tranquilla nella loro capanna vicino alla spiaggia, procurandosi cibo e evitando che la DHARMA Initiative li trovino. Bernard dice che ormai loro stanno insieme, ed è questa la cosa per cui vale vivere. Quando dice questo, Juliet vede Sawyer guardare Kate. Juliet dice che hanno bisogno di tornare alle Baracche e Rose gli indica la giusta direzione. Come vanno via, Bernard chiede a Juliet se è sicura di non volere una tazza di the. Juliet dice, "Forse un'altra volta". spara a Jack e a Sayid]] Nel frattempo, nei tunnels sotto le Baracche della DHARMA Initiative, Jack e Sayid smontano la bomba a idrogeno fino a prelevare la testata nucleare principale. Sayid spiega che basta solo il nucleo di plutonio per far detonare la bomba. Richard Alpert e Eloise Hawking assistono Jack e Sayid per entrare nella casa di Horace e Amy, sfondando una parete della loro cantina. Quando Eloise sta per entrare in perlustrazione, Richard la colpisce da dietro perché è incinta e non vuole che vada insieme a loro. Dopo, lascia andare Sayid e Jack all'interno dell'alloggio. I Goodspeed non sono in casa. C'è molta confusione negli alloggi, e Jack si chiede come potranno raggiungere il Cigno. Sayid indossa una delle tute DHARMA di Horace per confondersi, ma come stanno attraversando i giardini, Roger Linus lo riconosce e lo spara dando l'allarme. Inizia la sparatoria, ma Jack e Sayid scappano con Jin e Miles arrivati con un furgoncino DHARMA guidato da Hurley, che cerca di arrivare al cantiere di costruzione del Cigno mentre Jack cerca di curare la ferita di Sayid. Hurley si ferma all'improvviso quando vede Juliet, Sawyer e Kate che sbarrano la strada. e Juliet discutono sul cambio di idea.]] Jack e Sawyer parlano lontano dagli altri superstiti. Sawyer usa la sua espressione "ciò che è fatto è fatto" e che loro non dovrebbero cercare di cambiare il passato. Jack spiega che è il suo destino cambiarlo e che John Locke has always been right about the island. Jack and Sawyer get into a fistfight. Juliet, who now agrees with Jack, breaks up the fight. When Sawyer asks what changed her mind, she tells him it was the way he looked at Kate. She tells him that although they love each other, they are not meant to be together, and that if they never meet then she will never have to lose him. stands over the future-Swan station, holding Jughead's core.]] With everyone agreeing on the upcoming plan, although it's unclear what changed Kate's mind, Jack enters the construction site of the Swan station at the same time security officer Phil arrives with a team of armed men. On the orders of Radzinsky, Dr. Pierre Chang continues drilling into the energy source beneath the construction site. A massive gunfight ensues, wherein the survivors gain the upper hand, allowing Jack to drop the bomb into the pit at the same time the drill hits the energy source. The bomb, however, does not detonate, and suddenly all metal items are being pulled into the pit. A toolbox knocks Jack unconscious, a rebar stabs Phil in the chest, a beam traps Dr. Chang's arm and a metal chain wraps around Juliet's midsection and drags her into the pit. , che colpisce il Jughead con una roccia.]] Miles manages to lift the beam and release Dr. Chang's injured hand. Sawyer and Kate grab Juliet's hand before she falls into the pit, but their efforts to save her are futile as she slips out of Sawyer's grip and falls to the bottom of the pit. Severely injured, Juliet sees the bomb lying next to her, cushioned by the mud. She picks up a rock and hits the hydrogen bomb's fission core eight times until a flash of white ends the episode. 2007 Curiosità Generale Note di produzione Errori Tematiche ricorrenti Analisi della trama Riferimenti culturali Tecniche di narrazione Riferimenti fra gli episodi Domande senza risposta Categoria:Episodi della quinta stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Jacob Categoria:Episodi dedicati a personaggi vari